jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Busty Heart
Busty Heart was a tit smasher act on Season 3 of JayGT. She was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Busty returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where she was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Susan Sykes, better known by her pseudonym Busty Heart, is a television personality, big-bust model, and former stripper. She is also well known for portraying Etra in The Dictator. Sykes is the daughter of an IBM executive and a school teacher. Sykes worked as an assistant at an investment firm and paralegal for a large law firm before her career in the entertainment business. Sykes graduated from the Dana Hall School in Wellesley, Massachusetts. She graduated from Pine Manor College in Brookline, Massachusetts in 1979. Busty Heart appeared on Rude Tube on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom in November 2008. Among her most famous television appearances, she was on Comedy Central's The Man Show, where she demonstrated her talent for crushing beer cans by slamming her breasts on top of them. Busty Heart has done numerous TV shows, including Fox-TV's That's Just Wrong, The WB's Steve Harvey-hosted Steve Harvey's Big Time Challenge season finale, Endemol TV's Private Parts on Channel 5 in England, truTV's World's Dumbest, Bravo TV's Outrageous and Contagious Viral Videos, Fuji TV Tokyo Japan 2006 Bakademy Awards, E!'s Talk Soup, and 2007 Spike TV MANswers. Busty Heart currently operates "Busty Heart's Place," a strip club located in Turtle Point, Pennsylvania. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Busty_Heart Audition Busty Heart's audition in Episode 303 consisted of using her humongous tits to smash beer cans, and then performing a martial arts move with her colossal knockers to break three planks. Pennies buzzed the act since he thought it was very unprofessional and stupid. Despite that comment, JayDK, Smack, Pennies, and Danger all voted "Yes", sending Busty to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Busty Heart's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 309 consisted of singing Taio Cruz's "Dynamite" while using her tits to smash cans, a baseball bat, a watermelon, and then once again performing karate and using her own ginormous cans to break FIVE planks this time. JayDK, Smack, and Foxy gave her standing ovations. Busty Heart's performance was strong enough for the judges to send her to the Quarterfinals along with John Morgan. Quarterfinals The first part of Busty Heart's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 313 consisted of again singing Taio Cruz's "Dynamite", and again using her humongous tits to smash even more cans, another baseball bat, another watermelon, and then again using the jugs to karate chop five planks. Then, she hit one of the judges' buzzers with her tits, and then forced the judges to touch them and to feel her up. For the second part of the performance (in a video that, for R-rated reasons cannot be posted on this site), she used her tits to beat up and repeatedly punch a guy in the face with, while breaking a broom, crushing watermelons, and knocking away other items thrown at her. Then, she used her bare tits to break a door down and smother the guy with them, until he fought back and "defeated" Busty. JayDK gave her a standing ovation. Busty did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals, eliminating her from the competition instead of Paul Salos. Category:Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 3 Acts Category:Season 3 Novelty Acts Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 3 Accepted Acts Category:France's Got Talent Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 3 Quarterfinalists Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 3 Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Novelty Acts